


The king and his knight’s dance

by wolfzero



Category: Dragalia Lost (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, dance, descriptive, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:14:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29685885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfzero/pseuds/wolfzero
Summary: “Guess I have no choice, since you’re so shaken. Leif, I’ll dance with you.”“To tell the truth, I was looking for you, Leonidas-sama.” [...] “I’d like to know if you’d like to dance with me once more.”Neither boredom nor tiredness would have made Leif believe he'd dance with Leonidas, a dragonblood noble and king, but there was he. Parties aren't a forte for either of them, that might've been the reason why such a strange occurance took place.
Relationships: Leif/Leonidas
Kudos: 2





	1. First Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Most of the information in the story about past relationships should be taken with a grain of salt. I actually do believe the things written in this aspect, but I can't be sure nor provide a reliable source, so I'd advise to not take them as the absolute truth. (I believe I've read something close to it in the Dragalia Life comics though)
> 
> Serious notes aside, I believe I'm the only one who likes them as a shipping, so if you're here out of curiosity, please feel welcome and I swear they'd be a great couple, specialy if Leonidas is the one doing the cooking. If you like them already- Bro of mine, Sis of mine, Sibling of mine, sit, eat some cookies and drink some tea, we deserve love and appreciattion.
> 
> Lastly, I'd like to make some Honorable mentions on characters I thought aren't important enought to be on the tags, so: Mentions Euden, Valyx, Cat Sith and Lucretia. I guess this it.
> 
> Hope the readers like it and have enough patience to read through my endlessly descriptive writting!

It surprisingly hadn’t been Leif’s idea, he had just been coincidently left there. The ball Chelle had thrown was lively, the guests seemed to be having fun, chatting, eating, drinking and, of course, dancing. It wouldn’t be one of Chelle’s balls if there wasn’t music and dance. And since the youngest prince of the royal family had attended and been accompanied by the Songstress of the Century, Lucrezia, the songs were the most involving the guests had ever heard. Everything was delightful.

For the first time in a while too, Leif hadn’t been put on duty, he was a guest just like any royal, which made him a little bit uncomfortable for a while, since those people were from such a different world from his. But the princes’ and princesses’ company had put him at ease for a while, and that was the exact moment when Chelle striked. As a proud princess, of course she’d want to show everyone the pupil she taught herself, so she tried to grab Leif for a dance. He couldn’t say no, of course. Dancing wasn’t his favorite activity, but he would never deny - a reasonable - request from a dragonblood family member. So he accepted.

Chelle talked while taking him to a particular place of the huge hall. The place was as beautiful as possible, decorated with all kinds of refined adornments, showing off the riches of a ruler of a prosperous land. It could be suffocating, but the princess had such a touch acknowledging her own position and others' that it just felt a little bit otherworldly, like a dream.

“Dear Leif, you made the right choice accepting my invitation, my parties haven’t been the same since you stopped coming. It’s fun to show everyone my abilities as a teacher, you have become quite a fine dancer, if I may say so myself.” The pleased tone in her sweet words made that an undeniable truth, even if Leif knew he wasn’t quite there yet. “But that also means I have nothing else to teach, makes me feel a little lonely.” A fake giggle made its way after the supposed bitter words. “Your wardrobe could still use some refinement though. Tuxedos are great and all, but you can be more creative than that.”

Her fan stopped right with her steps. Leif, used to it, also came to a halt. He thought the sudden change was due to his lack of answer, so he was ready to pour some words, but Chelle turned to him, her expression so innocent but enthusiastic he was unable to speak. It surely meant she was planning something.

“Chelle-sama…” His voice almost left his throat, but Chelle closed her fan in front of his face and put it on his lips, making him silent.

“Sìth just told me I’m needed at the main table. I’m sorry, dear Leif, but I won’t be able to dance with you. I know I’ll be too tired for it afterwards. See you.”

And just like a storm, she was gone and left was Leif there. He couldn’t say a word, confused as what were Chelle’s motives. He knew her enough to know she wouldn’t do anything for no reason. A frown on his face, his mind was as fast as the gusts of wind produced by the windwyrm. He retraced both his and Chelle’s stpets until that moment, but couldn’t find anything unusual. He was so far away that not one of his sharp senses noticed someone else approaching.

“Leif, what do you look so lost in thought for?” A grave and strong voice, as strong as its owner, resounded in Leif’s ears after a while, waking him up with a trace of strangeness.

“Leonidas-sama. I’m sorry. I was just trying to uncover Chelle-sama’s motives for inviting me to dance and then leaving me here.” The confusion in his voice was the most genuine and it showed crystal clear in his face. A dry laugh came from Leonidas, who crossed his arms.

“You’re telling me you're trying to understand my sister. I thought you’d served us long enough to know that one shouldn’t try to guess her motives. Especially regarding social activities and war.”

Leif didn’t know the reason, but at the same time Leonidas seemed relaxed, he also seemed tired. The oldest brother of the royal family had always been one of action, formal events weren’t his forte, specially one organized by his sister. But more than the tiredness, what caught Leif’s attention was the sensation of proximity. It had been so long since he last felt like that around the firstborn, the last time he had felt it was when they were both children, studying under the same professors in the royal castle. Lost in his own memories, Leif didn’t provide an answer, so it was on Leonidas to keep the conversation. And if the sequence itself wasn’t pretty unusual, maybe there would have been no answer again.

“Guess I have no choice, since you’re so shaken. Leif, I’ll dance with you.”

The captain of the White Sparrows at first didn’t show any reaction. There were many things he wouldn’t believe in his life and neither would expect, but he didn’t even imagine the possibility of prince Leonidas inviting him for a dance. The frown on his face, on contrary to his agitated mind, relaxed. Before answering he considered carefully the moment and request. He neither could deny the prince, nor obligate him to engage in such activity. He took a moment to try analysing Leonidas eyes, a deep and unmoving blue. The firstborn was never one to make something out of courtesy, if he was doing it for Leif’s sake, there was no way to decline.

“I’ll humbly accept your offer, your majesty.” He bowed slightly and offered a hand in the perfect position for an invite. The moment Leonidas stretched an arm to take his hand, a laugh escaped his lips.

“She actually did teach you well.”

A slow song started, the voice of the songstress seemed even more melodious, moving the pairs in the dancehall along with the sweet rhythm. Leif held one of Leonida’s hands and put a hand on his waist out of habit. He had always been the one conducting dances, the thought of being conducted didn’t even cross his mind. And nothing else could actually make its way into his mind, the events that took place in the afternoon had already been too much, to be left by Chelle, found by Leonidas and led to the situation they were in, all just added the cherry on top. He felt as if drunk in some kind of dreamlike world, his thoughts at the same time slow but hasty, slow when absorbing what happened around, hasty on his memories and emotions. And in a small corner, part of him felt how shameful that state was for someone in his position.

After half a song, when his thoughts wandered once more to his partner, he noticed how rude he had been.

“Leonidas-sama, I'm sorry about my misconduct, I’ve been leading our dance out of impulse.” His movements slowly decreased while he spoke, the shame arising. But before he could break their motion and contact, Leonidas, with a bitter but soft expression, calmed him down.

“Don’t stop. I don’t mind. I can say theoretically that your movements are a little bit too stiff, but I myself am not able to do any better, so you can keep going. The situation isn’t bad.”

The acceptance came as a surprise to Leif, the usual fierce personality of a great ruler in front of him, even if not losing its imposing feeling and grandiosity, was now one of a peaceful nature. Leonidas would want to have utter control over everything, but was willing to let go when the moment was perfect to show dominance. In Leif’s eyes, he even seemed to be enjoying himself.

Suddenly the tune changed, the feelings carried in the melody got a strong grip on the dancers’ hearts. Leif already felt like if that ball didn’t end soon, he would be trapped in that dreamworld. The deeper it advanced into the night, the deeper he’d drown. And if the atmosphere didn’t kill him, maybe the one looking into his soul sweet as poison would. At some point he couldn’t even take his eyes off Leonidas, mind blank.

He’d never know the reason why, since it happened in a flash. But it probably wasn’t actually sudden, his senses were just messy enough to dull his mind. After all, no sweet kiss such as that one could be sudden. If his mind had processed it, he would have seen Leonidas face changing slightly, he missing a step, just so they’d be closer, the hand resting on Leif’s shoulder moving to his neck, and the lips hitting his own softly.

During that brief moment, both of them didn’t move. Leif felt the touch when it was almost over, but it was enough to finish the job for the night and drown him into an inescapable prison. The thief who stole the kiss didn’t mention anything nor made any attempts to repeat his acts. When the contact broke, Leonidas just got back to dancing, his expression exactly the same, as if the kiss didn’t happen. It was almost enough to convince Leif. He could have not believed it, if his mind hadn’t stayed frozen inside that single moment. During all the goodbyes and even after escorting the royals to their rooms, one single moment and one single person kept him captive inside that man-made dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part one has ended!
> 
> Hope first-timers like this first take enough to keep reading and the old foxes are content and half-full! Here we had a surprised and gay Leif and a bold Leonidas, how mesmerizing. We also had Chelle being the best person ever, I love her. Oh, something readers should take as non-canon info: Chelle has taugh Leif how to dance. As far as I remember, Chelle didn't teach Leif, I don't even remember if he knows how to to dance, really. Of course, there are many things that came out of my head, but this one is such a detail, I don't want people to get confused.
> 
> Please take a break and drink some water if you're going to keep reading rightaway. And have fun!


	2. Second Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is a first time to everything, but depending on the waves of fate, there might be a second.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the second part of this Leif/Leonidas fanfic!
> 
> I don't have much to say at beginning notes, I just want to warn readers that once more the descriptions might be a little bit heavy and stuff, well, you got to know my writting last chapter.
> 
> Thanks for getting here and I hope the reading has been good! Enjoy the second part!

Leonidas didn’t quite want to be in a ball for the second time in a month, but Chelle wouldn't stop pestering him. They’d rarely act like family, but when they did, the princess acted perfectly as the annoying younger sister role. She’d use everything, from emotional manipulation to bribing. The woman had no scrupules, that’s a thing he was sure of. But that shamelessness and manipulating second face were what led her to be such a powerful woman and he sure respected her for it. But it still didn’t mean he’d be happy to be, once more, standing like a pole amid a bunch of people talking nonsense, getting drunk and dancing. He felt like leaving every ten seconds. And would’ve done it if it wasn’t for their arrangement. Training or working would've been much more valuable usages of his time.

If something was supposed to comfort him at least a little, it would be Valyx being as bored and tired as him, afterall both of them were birds of a feather, made for war and surely weren’t the best at dealing with formal events. A flash of their long gone past of sparrings crossed his mind, trying it now would be much better than that whole situation. Diving into bittersweet memories felt like a giving, since they could distract him from that nightmare. The really appreciated melody lulled his thoughts back to the days when they brothers would sparre, then go inside to have a cup of tea with Chelle and Phares. He didn’t really feel any attachment nor missed those times. They were just there as a part of his past.

Suddenly another familiar face popped amid the memories. Not only the royal siblings would have such a routine, someone else would always be there. That person saw his six siblings be born and grew up beside him. They’d study together, train and be unusually close for a noble child and a commoner. He didn’t even remember when they’d lost that closeness, it was just natural. His mind was wandering faraway, but his senses were as sharp as ever, so he noticed as soon as someone quietly approached him. Noticing didn’t mean he wouldn’t be surprised though, the culprit of his deeper reminiscence was just standing in front of him. Leif seemed exactly the same as in their last meeting occasion, maybe a little bit less confused.

“Speak of the devil, huh.” He didn’t expect to be understood, and wasn’t. “What is it? Chelle left you here again?” There was no need for politeness and such etiquettes, he was already too tired for that, so maybe it was his luck that the one who appeared was Leif.

“No. This time I didn’t really end here because of Chelle-sama.” Leonidas noticed a slight difference in Leif’s posture. The feeling he got from the captain of the White Sparrows didn’t quite fit the image imprinted in his mind or memories. “To tell the truth, I was looking for you, Leonidas-sama.”

“Me?” Leonidas raised an eyebrow at him.

“Yes. I’d like to know if you’d like to dance with me once more.” A hand was offered to him.

So that’s the reason for Leif to look for him. Even considering the events from the last party, it wasn’t expected. More than posture, something else seemed different in his companion. Either way, Leonidas didn’t particularly mind. A dry laugh made its way from his mouth, his face not changing the slightest.

“So you actually want to dance with me again.” Leif didn’t step back, his face as impassible and determined as always. That was something Leonidas was used to and welcomed amid so much strangeness, a strong-willed Captain. He couldn’t avoid his usual egocentric and enraged smile. “Guess there is no way out, then.”

He put his hand above Leif’s and they soon were slowly moving in accordance to the rhythm. Once more Leif was the one guiding him, but he didn’t complain. The feeling wasn’t bad, his usual hunger for control was suppressed by the little bit awkward but sure movements and for a change of pace, he would let himself be carried away by someone else. The bastard Leif was a lucky one to have him so passive.

Something close to a smile flashed through his face, the thought of him letting his guard down around someone feeling almost absurd. Well, considering his slip during their last dance, he couldn’t really say his guard was up. He was no child nor princess to take a simple touch of lips as something meaningful, although it still was not someone else's, but his doing. Since he didn’t regret it nor felt the need to act any different, his guard was lower than usual, just like the other night.

Maybe it was the effect of the music, he’d heard the Lucrezia Songstress was also a skilled fighter and mana wielder. Who knew how much mana her music possessed? His mood had become lighter and the tiredness had faded enough. The ball as a whole was bearable for a change. It didn’t make his resolve of not attending the next one waver though. That many people and social exchange was always a bother, what actually made the situation different was probably the magic-filled music and the dance, or maybe the one he was dancing with would be more of an accurate accertation, since he didn’t really like the activity itself.

As favorable as he had been towards Leif, he didn’t expect his actions to have any reactions. That’s why he also wasn’t expecting to see the scene repeat itself, but this time, not led by his actions. In a not much crowded space of the hall, which he didn’t even notice Leif had conducted them to, in a discrete position, with a subtle movement and a grace not characteristic at all, Leif kissed him as softly as he himself did once.

Not every unexpected situation was unwelcome. Following that precept, Leonidas enjoyed the moment. They’d stopped dancing, but Leif had thought about everything, so their position wouldn’t attract any suspicion amid the pairs. Their second kiss was as fast and subtle as the first, not long enough after the beginning, the soft touch was broken and they were left staring at each other.

As if connected to their actions, the music that had come to a halt was reborn time again, but asking for a new kind of swing, its threads now moved even slower and the wild flames of passion turned into a small fire, warm and harmless to the touch. Leonidas held a smile just like any other, the opportunity of the tune-change coerced him to change dancing style. Letting go of their overused position, he swiftly leaned his forearms on Leif’s shoulders and rested his hands on the base of his companion’s nape.

Since Leif looked at him confused, he had to reposition the captain's hands. He put them on his waist and felt Leif’s loose grip, it didn’t seem in character, so Leonidas imagined he was nervous, touching such a body part of a royal family member. He almost laughed, somehow he had gotten involved with someone pretty conservative. Since both of them were adjusted, he finally started moving, slowly to the sides, barely getting out of their original place. It fit the pace of the music and was comfortable, much better than any methodical and showy dance, in Leonidas' opinion.

“What is this position for?” This time he was the one guiding a confused Leif.

“It’s for slower music. Also, it makes it much easier to do this.” While he spoke, his grip around Leif’s neck hardened and without stopping the rhythmed steps, he closed the gap created by Leif’s long arms and kissed him once more.

It lasted much longer and neither of them were stunned - at least after the first moment. Leonidas felt Leif’s arms closing around his waist and broke their kiss for a bit.

“So you plan on taking the responsibility.” He affirmed in a low voice.

“Yes, Leonidas-sama.”

Leonidas only had the time to smile, before he could answer Leif kissed him again. Sweet, long and slow. They spent the whole night dancing closely, discreetly kissing and ignoring anything happening around them, no need to pretend nothing happened. This time Leonidas could attach a real meaning to their kisses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you've gotten here and had the patience, congratulations!
> 
> I can freely say now that I'm not sure about how long Leif and Leonidas have known each other, that's why I'm not sure about how to put it, but for dramaticity's sake, I've made them know each other since forever. What about this "Childhood Friends to King and Knight to lovers" concept, pretty good huh? Also, I hope that's clear, but I want the readers to make their own interpretation of Leonida's motives and feelings, of course they are not negative, but I want to know what the readers think! And Leif too, even if he is a little bit more feely in the story.
> 
> First-timers, what did you think? Did it tire you enough? Did you like this shipping? Hope you did, please I really like them. Fellow shippers, hope this story has fed you and made you love this shipping even more!
> 
> Thanks for reading.


End file.
